


Test of focus

by Kayim



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Distracting kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Will is trying to focus. So is Ethan. Just not necessarily on the same thing.





	Test of focus

"I'm not sure I believe you," Will says as he tries to focus on the computer screen in front of him. He should be typing, but his hands are clenched tightly instead. Ethan's breath is warm on his skin, and the occasional touch of lips to the back of Will's neck is beginning to drive him crazy.

"Every agent goes through this," Ethan assures him, even as he moves his lips to the spot behind Will's ear that always leaves him panting. His voice is quiet, but he's close enough that Will can hear him still. "It's a test of your focus."

Will closes his eyes for a moment. Ethan has always had a presence but this time he seems to be invading every one of Will's senses and it's starting to make his head spin.

"I suppose you... uh... volunteer to assist each time?" He tries not to make it sound as though he's jealous, but he suspects that the sharp intake of breath he took in the middle of the sentence may not have helped his cause. 

Ethan laughs softly, although Will isn't sure if it's because of the question or his reaction. "Once or twice," he replies, before he kisses Will's neck again. "But it's never usually this much fun."

This time Will admits that he's jealous, if only to himself, but he lets the feeling strengthen him. He takes one final deep breath and forces himself to look at the computer screen. He ignores the warmth behind him and concentrates on the hack. It's a simple one that he's done dozens of times before, but never quite while in this situation. 

It takes him less than 10 minutes to get through the firewall.

As soon as he's done, he spins around in his chair to face Ethan, who was still doing his best to distract him. "I've passed your damn test," Will tells him, trying not to growl. He grabs Ethan by the collar of his t-shirt and pulls him up before kissing him hungrily.

"Now it's time for my reward."


End file.
